Orgullo,prejuicio y decaída
by Reina Marmelade
Summary: Esta historia trata de como una niña de alta cuna puede cambiar el mundo. Por que algunos sueñan con ser importantes siendo ellos mismos, otros en cambio solo quieren destacar. Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la diosa J.K .
1. Chapter 1

Una niña de 5 años le sonreía a su madre mientras esta estaba cosiendo. Esa niña, señores y señoras soy yo. Claro que por esa época tenía menos años. ¿Quién iba pensar que una niña de una familia tan ancestral como los Ellison iba a acabar así.

Soy la única hija de un matrimonio de la alta sociedad mágica de Gran Bretaña, podría decirse que siempre he tenido todo lo que he querido y sería verdad.

Nací en el 12 de enero del 1951 en la mansión de mi familia. Mi pelo es marrón como el chocolate suizo que mi abuela siempre me regalaba por navidad. Mi complexión es delgada y soy bastante pálida, cosa de la que me enorgullezco.

Desde pequeña he conocido a muchos niños, que años más tardes pasarían a ser parte el "grupo" en el que estoy metida.

Mi madre fue al colegio con Druella Rosier, que poco después pasó a llamarse Druella Black, razón por la que conocí en persona a Bellatrix Black…

Estaba en la sala de juegos, yo tenía 5 años y mi madre estaba cosiendo a mi lado. Ella estaba haciendo una manta para mi muñeca Claire cuando entro la elfa doméstica a la estancia.

Ama Hayley, la señora Black ha venido con sus hijas.-dijo la elfa tímidamente-

Hazlas pasar-dijo mi madre haciendo que nos quedásemos solas- Beren,cielo, hoy vas a conocer a la hija de una amiga mía, tiene tu edad y … esperemos que os llevéis bien, tienes que portarte bien con ella por el bien de la familia.

Sí, mamá- sentí y me senté en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas mientras jugaba con Claire.-

Estaba jugando cuando de repente entraron en la habitación una señora mayor con un carricoche y una niña de mi edad. La niña era preciosa, tenía el pelo negro y rizado y su piel era tan pálida como la mía. Mi madre empezó a hablar con la mujer y cuando se acordó de que yo existía dijo:

Beren, esta es Bellatrix, la hija de Druella, jugad un rato juntas hasta la hora de merendar.

Le asentí y empecé a mirar a la niña llamada bellatrix.

Hola Bellatrix ¿Quieres jugar?

¿A qué?

A lo que quieras, tengo muchas muñecas. Si quieres podemos jugar a que somos magas mayores y hacemos hechizos.

Vale-contestó ella secamente-

Todo fue normal, jugamos a ser mayores y a ser las mejores. Al rato la elfa, llamada Nis, nos trajo la merienda; galletas y chocolates de todo tipo y empezamos a merendar.

Beren, ¿Te ha dicho tu madre algo sobre los sangre sucias?

A mi directamente no, pero se lo que son y son asqueros.

¿Y muggles?

Sí, eso sí. Mi papi no me deja ir a la calle sola por que dice que son malos y que no quiere que me pase nada.

¿Eres sangre pura?

Claro, sino tú no estarías aquí ¿no?

Me caes bien- me sonrió-

Y tú a mí -le devolví la sonrisa-

Ese día conocí a mi primera amiga y eso es algo que nunca voy a olvidar.

Mi madre me despertó a las 10 de la mañana. Era mi undécimo cumpleaños y toda la familia y todos mis amigos iban a venir a comer a casa. Al despertar mi madre me cantó el cumpleaños feliz en francés:

"_Bon anniversaire,_

_nos vœux les plus sincères_

_Que ces quelques fleurs_

_vous apportent le bonheur_

_Que l'année entière vous_

_soit douce et légère_

_Et que l'an fini,_

_nous soyons tous réunis_

_Pour chanter en chœur:_

_"Bon Anniversaire!"_

Mi padre vino a mi cuarto y desayunamos todos juntos allí. Luego me duché y mi madre me peinó, me puso unas joyas en forma de serpientes con esmeraldas que habían permanecido en su familia durante décadas y siglos y me puso en vestido verde lima, que hacía relucir mis ojos.

Hacia las 12:30 empezó a llegar gente. Los primeros en llegar fueron mis abuelos Casandra y Bartolomé y Lisa y Chales. Luego llegaron Bells y su familia. Ella tenía 2 hermanas; la preciosa y buena de Narcissa y la amargada de Andrómeda, a quien a lo largo de los años cogí y cogeré más asco. Nada más verme Bells vino a saludarme y esperamos juntas a que viniera más gente. Los próximos en llegar fueron los Malfoys, Lucius y su padre Abraxas. Lucius era un chico muy majo, la verdad, lo que pasa es que tenía el ego demasiado subido y había veces que resultaba muy pesado. Por el contrario Abraxas era todo lo contrario, ego tenía pero no era hombre de muchas palabras. Su fría mirada gris imponía respeto, y no era para menos, corrían rumores de que este rubio platino dominaba todas las imperdonables.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron los Yaxley que vinieron acompañados con los Carrow. Arnold Yaxley era el chico que toda niña desea; era un año más mayor que yo y era el más guapo con diferencia entre todos mis amigos. Luego estaban los gemelos Carrow. Alecto era una niña del montón, podría ser sangre pura y tener mucho dinero en su cámara de banco pero la fealdad no se la quitaba nadie. Era la típica niña malcriada , más aún que yo, a la que había veces en las que daban ganas de darle con una silla en la cabeza. Amycus Carrow, por el contrario, era bastante majo, los genes tampoco le habían favorecido mucho pero no era tan duro de ver como su hermana.

Nada más llegar se juntaron a nosotras y empezamos a hablar de todo un poco. Pasamos así el rato hasta la comida. Mi madre no me dejó invitar a más gente, una lástima ya que la lista que tenía hecha tenía 45 nombres.

De comer tuvimos cordero y demás delicias que el catering preparó. De postre había una tarta gigante de chocolate, mi favorito, con unas velas con el número once. Antes de soplarlas todos me cantaron :

"_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday dear Beren_

_Happy Birthday to you"_

El resto de la tarde la pasamos entre juegos y risas. Cuando ya era hora de que la gente se fuera el señor Malfoy vino donde mi.

Señorita Ellison, tome mi regalo- me tendió un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo negro.

No hace falta Señor Malfoy

Sí que la hay

Abrí el paquete y me sorprendí al ver que era un libro de esos que no me dejaba ni tocar mi padre; un libro de artes oscuras. Iba a contestarle pero cuando me di cuenta ya no estaba. Después de despedirme de los invitados que quedaban me fui a la cama y empecé a leer ese libro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:**** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la diosa J.K . **

Era 1 de septiembre, mi madre me despertó temprano y me vestí, nerviosa por todo lo que iba a pasar ese día.

Por fin, después de mucho esperar, iba a empezar Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería.

Me vestí con mis mejores galas, un vestido rosa que mi madre me compró el otro día. Bajé al comedor a desayunar, mientras me comía los cereales empecé a pensar en el otro día, cuando fui a comprar la varita al callejón Diagón….

…..

Entré en la tienda acompañada de mi madre, entramos en una nueva tienda de varitas llamada "Olivander's". Tan solo llevaba unos años abierta pero ya se había vuelto bastante famosa.

Un joven muchacho me saludó y me ofreció empezar a probar varitas. La verdad es que era un poco lento ¿Qué iba a hacer sino que probar varitas hasta dar con la adecuada? Pero también era bastante majo.

Empecé a probar varitas, al parecer la adecuada no quería aparecer.

Estuvimos 3 cuartos de hora probando hasta que el señor sacó una de una caja rara. Sin dudarlo esa era la varita. Era negra, medía 35cm, la madera era de cerezo y el núcleo era de pelo de unicornio mezclado con pluma de fénix.

Nada más tocar la varita un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

…..

De repente volví en sí y acabe el desayuno. Estuve un rato leyendo junto a la ventana y luego mi madre me llamó para fuera al salón con mi padre y con ella.

Nos aparecimos en la estación de King Cross y cruzamos la barrera hasta llegar al andén 9 y ¾. Eso ya estaba lleno y eso que había venido 20 minutos antes.

Me despedí de mis padre ,quienes me dijeron que estudiase y que me portase bien , y me fui dentro del tren.  
Por casualidades de la vida encontré un compartimento libre, me instalé y saqué el libro que me regalo Abraxas, al que había camuflado para que pareciese que era "Historia de Hogwarts" y empecé a releerlo.

La verdad es que ese libro me asustaba pero esa sensación de miedo me encantaba. Creía que lo que ponía en el libro eran barbaridades que solo alguien que fuera muy ruin y perverso podría hacerlo.

En el momento en el que estaba leyendo un hechizo que hacía tener nauseas permanentes entró Bellatrix al compartimento.

-Hola Beren- me saludó mientras se sentaba a mi lado- ¿Sigues leyendo ese libro que te regaló el padre de Lucius?

Ella fue la única a la que se lo conté, sé que podía confiar en ella y también sabía que ella también se moría de curiosidad en lo que ponía en él.

Ella, como yo también había crecido rodeada de libros de este tipo que tenía prohibido leer y se de sobra que a ella le fastidiaba igual que a mí que la tratasen como una inferior.

Un rato de lectura compartida después vinieron los demás; Lucius, Alecto, Amycus y Antonin. Escondí el libro para que no sospechasen y estuvimos hablando todo el camino.

Entre los temas de conversación destacaba "Me van a comprar nosequé" y "quiero hacer nosequé" "Muggles y sangre sucias asco" "Sangre puras lo petamos" "Como no me seleccionen en Slytherin me voy a Dumstrang" y un largo etc.

A mitad de camino un niño de nuestra edad llamó a la puerta y antes de que le contestásemos se había sentado al lado de Lucius.

Hola ¿Quién eres? –pregunté yo inquieta y un poco enfadada.

Tom Riddle-. dijo él con aparente desinterés

Ah ¿Nos conocemos o algo? Es que no me suenas y yo de memoria ando muy bien- dijo, está vez Bells.

No creo- contestó el secamente-

Bellatrix y yo ya estábamos de bastante mal humor por su carácter.

¿Y entonces que haces aquí?-respondí yo enfedada-

Si queréis me voy…-dijo el con un tono más triste-

No hace falta-dijo Bells en alto- El chico es guapo- me susurró a mí en el oído.

El resto del viaje continuó como antes, el chico no habló ni una sola vez.

….

Al llegar a la estación nos bajamos del tren y un guardabosques nos llamó a los de primero, y nos hizo montar en una especie de barcas. Yo fui en una con Bellatrix.

Cuando, en las canoas, vimos por primera vez el castillo un "ohhh" se escuchó en general. En mi vida he visto tanta belleza como esa.

Al llegar al castillo un señor con pinta de majo nos estaba esperando en la entrada. El hombre ese era el profesor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore quien venció hace poco a Grindelwald, un mago oscuro, y descubrió los doce usos de la sangre de dragón.

Nos dio la bienvenida y nos llevó hasta el "gran comedor". El techo era alucinante, era como si no estuviese.

Nos fue llamando uno a uno hasta llegar a mí. Cuando dijeron mi nombre fui hasta él. Dumbledore me puso el sombrero "seleccionador" en la cabeza.

Mente inteligente, podrías encajar perfectamente en Raveclaw pero tu astucia y tu ganas de poder te hacen ser SLYTHERIN

Fui hasta la mesa y me junte con los demás, era obvio que todos íbamos a acabar aquí. El director Dippet dio su discurso, que fue bastante aburrido pero para quedar bien no quité la sonrisa de mi cara, para que pareciese que estaba orgullosa de estar aquí.

En parte lo estaba pero también me hubiese gustado ir a Beauxbatons como mi madre, a , como solía decir mi abuela, "convertirme en la buena señortita" que desde pequeña estaba destinada a ser.

Al terminar de cenar el prefecto nos llevó hasta la sala común que estaba situada en las mazmorras. La contraseña era "Sangre pura", como no.

Luego subí al cuarto. A mí me tocó una cama al lado de la ventana. Mi cama estaba en medio de las de Alecto y Bellatrix y además de ella teníamos otras dos compañeras más.

Estas se llamaban Diana y Carla. Nos pusimos el pijama, en mi caso el camisón-ya que desde pequeña acostumbré a usarlo- y estuvimos hablando un rato.

Me enteré que Carla y Diana eran gemelas, sangre pura e Irlandesas. Después de eso nos entregamos a los brazos de Morfeo después de este día tan intenso.

….

Al día siguiente fui la primera en levantarme, fui a la ducha y me bañé. A continuación me puse el uniforme y desperté a las demás.

Cuando todas estuvimos listas bajamos a desayunar al gran comedor. Vi a Arnold sentado con los chicos de su curso y fui donde él.

-Hola Arnold-dije mirándole a los ojos.

-Beren… que grata sorpresa.

-Sí y veo que como siempre sigues con tus modales del siglo pasado –dije en tono de broma yo.

-Y yo veo que tú sigues tan vacilante como siempre. Porque ¿Sabes? Yo al menos tengo respeto.

-Ah, es que tú eres tan mayor, ¡Parece ayer cuando te ibas de fiesta con Merlin! –dije yo sarcásticamente-

-Beren, Beren, Beren ¿Nunca vas a cambiar?

-Nunca voy a cambiar y lo sabes.

-No seas mal educado, Yaxley. Por favor siéntate con nosotros. –dijo un ser desconocido con acento americano- Me llamo Carter, George Carter

-Yo soy Beren Ellison –dije sonriente mientras que me sentaba a su lado-

Empezamos a desayunar en silencio y un rato después el prefecto de Slytherin nos respartió el horario escolar.

-Bueno, me voy con Bella. Arni, no me eches mucho de menos-dije riendo-

Me fui donde los de me curso y partimos al aula. Todos me estaban interrogando sobre lo que había pasado con los mayores cuando de repente me choqué con un chico de 3º.

-Ten más cuidado-de dije yo enfadada.

-Apártate niñata –dijo él.

-¿Quién te crees para mandarme hacer algo a mí?  
-Soy Macnair.

-A mí como si eres un muggle asqueroso.

-Veo que las niñas de ahora se enfadan mucho ¿eh?-dijo el creyéndose gracioso-

-Y veo que los preadolescentes como tu están muy mal de la chota.

-¿Cómo te atreves a responder así a un adulto, enana de las ramblas?

-¿adulto? Yo no veo a ninguno por aquí. Ahora si me permites, tengo clase de pociones

Y me fui hasta el aula enfadada. Cuando llegaron los demás Alecto se sentó conmigo.

La clase fue bastante bien, al acabar la clase el profesor Slughorn me dijo que me quedara. Cuando se fueron los demás me dijo que conocía a mi madre y que estaba invitada a unas cenas que hacía de vez en cuando, que me llegaría una lechuza.

Después tuve clase de vuelo. Fue bastante bien ya que desde enana se montar. La clase de encantamientos fue lo mejor, el profesor Dumbledore es, sin dudarlo, uno de los mejores profesores que jamás ha tenido Hogwarts.

Tuvimos dos clases más; Defensa contra las artes oscuras y teoría de la magia.

Me gustaron bastante pero estuve toda la tarde protestando por que creía lógico que antes que nos enseñaran Defensa contra las artes oscuras no tendrían que enseñar Artes oscuras.

La verdad es que no lo creía pero estuve así porque pensaba que mis padres esperarían a que me portase así.

De comer tuvimos todo lo que podíamos imaginar. Yo comí cordero guisado y tarta de chocolate.

Tuve la tarde libre y me fui con Bellatrix a donde Arnold y su grupo, donde estaba el chico ese del tren.

Después de media charla sobre el primer día se nos juntaron los Carrow que ya habían terminado de escribirles nosequé a sus padres.

Fuimos al lago y nos sentamos en la sombra de un viejo roble. Para ser 2 de septiembre hacía bastante buen tiempo.

De repente pasó por delante de nosotros un chico Hufflepuff de primero. A pesar de tener mi misma edad este era menudo y parecía mucho más pequeño. Carter fue hasta él y le hizo venir a donde estábamos los demás.

Cuando vino el niño con Carter detrás este último le hizo elevarse por lo aires, con un hechizo que todavía no conocía, haciendo que todo lo que tenía en los bosillos cayera al suelo.

Cayo una recordadora y Dolohov, el hijo de un amigo de mi padre que iba a la clase de Arnold, la cogió y la tiro lo más lejos posible. Carter lo dejó en el suelo y el niño, asustando empezó a recoger todo.

-Como digas algo lo vas a pagar-dijo Carter con una voz que me dio miedo hasta a mí.

El niño se fue asustado en busca de la recordadora.

Después de cenar me fui a la cama y Morfeo me abrazó como si no hubiera mañana.


	3. INFORMACIÓN

**DISCLAMER: Los personajes y el mundo en el que están en general no es mío, es de la diosa J.K.**

Bueno, os voy a hacer una lista con los nombres de los personajes y fechas de nacimiento para que os situéis en la trama.

Algunos hasta dentro de mucho no saldrán y puede que solo de pasada o simplemente solo se nombrarán. Otros en cambio serán super importantes para la trama. Bueno hablando con estas palabras parezco una vieja chocha que divaga así que os dejo la lista.

**Beren:**1951

**Bellatrix:**1951

**George Carter:** 1950

**Arnold Yaxley:** 1950

**Antonin Dolohov:**1951

**Tom Riddle**(Lord Voldemort): 1926

**Thomas Ride:** Para aclarar, este personaje no tiene nada que ver con Voldemort, el hecho de que sus nombres sean parecidos no tiene nada que ver con ello más bien a mi baja imaginalidad para los nombres. 1949

**Alecto Carrow:**1951

**Amycus Carrow:**1951

**Lucius Malfoy:** 1951, aunque en verdad sea 1954. Me tomo esa licencia para darle más sentido a la historia.

**Thorfinn Rowle:** 1949

**Jhon Selwyn:** 1954

**Nacissa Black:** 1955

**Andrómeda**** Black:** 1953

**Igor Karkarov:** 1948 (Dumstang, todavía no es importante para la trama)

**Bartemius (Barty) Crouch Jr.** : 1962

**Vicent Goyle :** 1952*

**Gregory Crabbe:** 1952*

**Drake Gibbon:** 1951.

**: Como las familias Crabbe y Goyle siempre han estado muy unidas pues me ha parecido divertido la idea de que sus hijos se llamen así, con el nombre del amigo, para que se vea cuanta amistad, respeto y aprecio hay entre ellos.

**NOTAS**

**Bueno, si tenéis una sugerencia o algo decirme ,soy toda oídos y me tomo todas las críticas a bien. **

**Como os habréis dado cuenta no se sabe exactamente cuándo subo nuevos capítulos pero últimamente actualizo esto mucho. Sé que no soy buena pero espero que a alguien lo que escribo le haga sonreír, si es así también lo haré yo.**


End file.
